


Старые псы — старые трюки

by duty-dance (gentleman_bastard)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/duty-dance
Summary: Оцелот хотел бы посмотреть на шахматную доску со стороны игрока, а не фигур. Он готов поспорить, что там стоят одни пешки, но это хорошо — за другим бы не шли. Он бы не пошёл.





	Старые псы — старые трюки

Ливень начинается внезапно, как будто это погодная модификация, а не природное явление. Пилот корректирует курс с командой на суше: Оцелот не слышит слов, но процедуру знает отлично. Сейчас Африка, до этого — Афганистан, обе страны с климатом паршивым под стать экономике. Треть вылазок вертолёты «ДД» продираются сквозь стены воды и песчаные бури.  
Господи, думает он, закатывая рукава, и крутит в потной ладони револьвер. Кажется, он соскучился по зиме.  
Сквозь вымокшее, серого цвета окно видны вспышки молний. На периферии сознания назойливо зудит мысль, что новые лонжероны превратили вертолёт в отличный проводник. Надо было оставить стеклопластик и не гоняться за прогрессом хотя бы в этом. Оцелот видел достаточно близко и Сахелантропа, и Шагоход, он держал в руках новое самонаводящееся оружие. Он знает, что на войне их всех так или иначе губит прогресс, что машины из металла перемалывают их кости, как гигантская мясорубка, начинённая напалмом и плутонием.  
Не то чтобы он отвык летать, он просто знает ещё кое-что: нужно быть героем, чтобы не сдохнуть нелепо. Остальные мрут штабелями в грязи, лёжа кверху задом. Вот тебе и ирония, усмехается он себе под нос. В горячих точках баллы на рай зачисляются по количеству убитых, так что для мутных парней вроде него в местной Вальгалле не остаётся места.   
— Есть визуальный контакт, — сообщает пилот, перекрикивая дождь и звук работающих лопастей. — Начинаю снижение.  
Всё же нужно будет поговорить с инженерами из Ар энд Ди. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Босс поджарился в воздухе или разбился из-за отказа рулевого винта.   
Оцелот поднимается открыть дверь. Воздух влажный и горячий, и фюзеляж превращается в сауну. Внизу ждёт отряд: их вымокшие под дождём береты кажутся почти чёрными. Рядом ещё один вертолёт. Всюду размытая ржавая грязь, из которой торчат джунгли.   
Оцелот спрыгивает в неё и вязнет по шпоры, которых не снимает даже на базе. Он слишком привык работать на твёрдой земле: без бундесвера, посреди Индийского океана, он ещё долго чувствовал себя уязвимым.   
Дождь прекращается так же внезапно, как начался, и вокруг замирает ломкая военная тишина, полная обещания выстрелов.   
Отряд выстраивается в шеренгу, чтобы рапортовать. Оцелот подбирал их всех лично: даже когда на них балаклавы, он знает, с кем именно говорит.  
— Никакого движения на объекте, сэр, — рапортует Мустанг.  
Всё проходит легко, но недостаточно, чтобы заставить волноваться. Кто-то очень не хочет его спугнуть.  
— Вернитесь на позиции. Огонь открывать только по моей команде.  
— Есть-сэр!  
После приказа отряд рассыпается по сторонам, как шары от удара битка. Это его, Оцелота, люди, и теперь они не выстрелят, даже если их будут пытать. Оцелот воспитывал их, как ГРУ, пусть никогда не забывал, кому на самом деле они принадлежат. Если бы здесь появился Снейк и сказал стрелять, они бы выполнили. Они бы выполнили, даже если бы Снейк приказал им стрелять себе в голову — а перед этим ещё бы отдали честь.  
Скользя за отрядом по размытому чернозёму, Оцелот думает, что сделал бы сам, услышав от Босса что-то подобное. Он не из тех идиотов, кто пускает себе пулю в лоб из идеологических соображений. Он даже не восторженный новобранец с нашивкой «Даймонд Догз». Он человек, который сначала поинтересуется, насколько сильно Биг Боссу это нужно.   
Вот тебе и тройной агент без чёткой принадлежности к какой-либо стороне.  
Отряд разделяется перед покосившейся хижиной с остатками шиферной крыши. От дверей отходят ещё двое и тоже исчезают среди мшистых деревьев. Какое-то время Оцелот почти против воли отмечает их движение, словно бы краем глаза, крутит полный барабан «Торнадо». Все они давно перешли в стадию, когда паранойя превращается в профессиональную привычку.   
Он ещё немного стоит перед хижиной среди гула москитов и пения неспугнутых птиц, а затем толкает разбитую входную дверь. Запах плесени внутри такой сильный, что кажется зелёным. В солнечном свете пляшет поднятая шагами пыль. В пыли мутное окно и провалившийся пол, обивка полусгнившего дивана — всё, кроме стола. Этот стол подготовили для переговоров, он пахнет дезинфектором. Оцелот становится перед ним, подняв револьвер, как хирург в операционной поднимает скальпель.  
Он ждёт недолго: по коммуникатору сообщают, что замечено движение, и вскоре дверь отворяется. Вскинув руки так небрежно, что это кажется почти оскорбительным, человек движется ему навстречу и становится напротив, занимая место во главе стола.  
Оцелот держит его на мушке и рассматривает, скользя прицелом по лицу, наполовину скрытому платком. У мужчины светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Он высок и широкоплеч. Он неспеша достаёт из кармана военного жилета сигару и стучит её краем о столешницу в ожидании зажигалки.  
Свободной рукой Оцелот толкает её через стол со странным ощущением, что движения собственных рук ему сейчас не принадлежат, и когда мужчина сдёргивает с лица платок, жалеет, что в хижине нет стульев.  
— Я же сказал, что мы ещё встретимся, — говорит Снейк, щёлкая зажигалкой.  
Сознание Оцелота пытается играть в «найди десять отличий», а потом воспоминания приходят все и разом. Он чувствует тошноту, но она быстро стихает. К нему возвращается тяжёлое чувство, словно в грудине застряла металлическая пластина и у Снейка в руках не сигара, а неплохого размера магнит.  
Оцелот сглатывает, запоздало удивляется, но вяло. Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.   
Почему-то он думает о Миллере, и ему почти жаль. Потом он думает о Веноме, о том немногом, что у Венома осталось своего, и понимает: вот с этим воякой должно быть гораздо проще. Он думает о себе, замершем перед зеркалом за пару минут до гипноза. Он козырнул своему отражению и невесело усмехнулся. Тогда он в первый раз заметил, насколько постарел. «Тебе уже не девятнадцать лет, Адамска», вроде как говорило отражение. «Давно пора снять пустую гильзу, которую ты носишь вместо жетона». Ему почти сорок теперь, и в этой гильзе вместо пороха сгнивают его надежды.   
Кажется, он молчит вечность, но когда Оцелот наконец отвечает, Снейк — настоящий Снейк — только наклоняется, чтобы прикурить.  
— Я ожидал увидеть Зеро. Думал, старый лис нашёл способ вернуться в реальный мир.  
— Он там, где ему самое место.  
Оцелот кивает. Конечно. Босс их всех расставляет по нужным местам. Оцелот хотел бы посмотреть на эту шахматную доску со стороны игрока, а не фигур. Он готов поспорить, что там стоят одни пешки, но это хорошо — за другим бы не шли. Он бы не пошёл.  
Какое-то время он рассматривает Снейка. Тот гладко выбрит. В правой глазнице у него стоит неплохой стеклянный протез. Убранные назад волосы покрашены, ещё неделя, и станут заметны отросшие корни. Оцелот смотрит и не может избавиться от мысли, что таким станет Илай через пару десятков лет.  
— Когда я сказал тебе сменить внешность, я имел в виду хирурга, а не парикмахерскую.  
— Нет, — отзывается Снейк, выпуская дым. Смотрит он при этом куда-то поверх плеча Оцелота, и ощущение создаётся привычное — как будто Снейк с ним процентов на семьдесят, пока остальные тридцать находятся в зоне постоянных боевых действий. — У меня много имён. Пусть хотя бы будет одно лицо.  
Он умолкает, жуя сигару. Когда он молчит, он вовсе не здесь. Оцелот делает пару шагов вперёд, справляется с желанием дотронуться до его плеча. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза и садится на край стола, сложив руки на груди.  
— Полагаю, раз ты решил напомнить о себе, ты знаешь, что случилось со Скалл Фейсом.  
— И что случилось с Сахелантропом.  
Оцелот внутренне напрягается, но разводит ладонями с нарочитой небрежностью.  
— Дети. Никто даже подумать не мог.  
— Солдаты, — поправляет Снейк резко. — Все, кто попадают на Мазер Бейз — это солдаты, Оцелот. Вы отдали машину для убийств тем, кто умеет только убивать. Вот и результат.  
— Он больше не проблема.  
— Он не был бы, — отвечает Снейк после неприятной паузы. — В нужных руках.  
— И что это значит?  
Снейк тушит сигару о стол и достаёт из-за пазухи несколько цветных снимков, кладёт их перед собой, повернув к Оцелоту.   
На фотографиях несколько зданий, и, несмотря на явную военную направленность, они пока не выглядят потревоженными войной. Военных там тоже нет — ещё нет. Оцелот прикасается рукой в перчатке к одному из снимков, берёт рассмотреть поближе. До Биг Босса он никогда не видел, чтобы воздушные замки превращались в стены из стекла и бетона.  
— Обещанный рай. А ты зря времени не терял.  
Снейк на комплимент не реагирует.   
— Аутер Хэвен будут нужны боеголовки. Это вопрос выживания. Мы потеряли Сахелантропа, значит, Веному придётся искать что-то новое.  
Оцелот роняет фото на стол, придавив пятернёй.  
— По мнению Венома, — говорит он, и звук имени кажется ему пресным, совсем не таким, как раньше, — выживать гораздо проще без ядерного оружия.  
— Мнение Венома зависит от приказа, — отвечает Снейк. На чужие решения он полагается, только когда лежит в коме девять лет.   
Он злится сильнее своего фантома и совсем разучился прощать. Оцелот должен был догадаться раньше. Биг Босс — роллеркостер, который спускает тебя прямиком в ад. По сравнению с ним Веном не опаснее лошадки с карусели.   
— И какой будет приказ?  
— Перевезти всё. Людей в Америку, оружие и транспорт — в Африку.   
— Тайно перетащить такого монстра? — переспрашивает Оцелот с ухмылкой. Он хотел бы знать больше — например, почему Штаты, — но не так просто играть в шпиона, если привык выполнять поручения. — На это нужно как минимум двадцать миллионов. Дела идут хорошо, но не настолько.  
— Я знаю, — Снейк снова делает нехорошую паузу, от которой у Оцелота даже в такую жару по спине проходит холодок. — Придётся продать камни.  
Первые мгновения Оцелот не отвечает, потому что не понимает, о чём речь. Потом приходит осознание, и он молчит, потому что не знает, что сказать. Он испытывает забытый ужас, перемешенный с восторгом.   
Снейк ничего не говорит. Глаза у него почти прозрачные, словно у привидения, и жизни в них тоже нет. Там вместо блеска стоит абсолютная мёртвая темень.  
— Босс, ты хочешь забрать их нашивки?  
— Я не хочу. Мне придётся.  
— И как ты это обставишь?  
— Как есть. Последняя миссия «Даймонд Догз» перед становлением «ФОКСХАУНД». Нашивки придётся сменить.  
— Значит, снова «ФОКСХАУНД», — задумчиво тянет Оцелот. — Вот оно как.   
— Никто не должен возражать.  
Они никогда ему не возражают. На мгновение Оцелот испытывает то же, что тридцать лет назад, когда Снейк уронил его на лопатки: бессильную злость, и страх, и чувство восхищения, граничащее со слепящей влюблённостью. Поразительно, думает он без удивления. Никаких новых трюков, а ты продолжаешь выбивать мне землю из-под ног.  
Забывшись, он не может отвести от Снейка глаз: от огрубевшего лица и заточенных под оружие рук, которые никогда не касались Оцелота так, как нужно. Снейк, кажется, не замечает, с безразличием крупье в казино складывая фотографии одну на другую. Он настолько привык, что Оцелот следует за ним по пятам, что и относится к нему, как к тени.  
Стоило догадаться по тому, как Веном смотрел на Квайет. Оцелот давно выучил, что такой взгляд заслужила только Босс. Он усмехается про себя: какая ирония — проигрывать призраку своей матери, — только у этой шутки набивший оскомину вкус.  
К моменту, когда он отводит глаза, Снейк убирает фотографии под форменный жилет.  
— Я не могу проиграть войну из-за сантиментов, — он опирается ладонями о стол, словно перед ним расстелена карта. Лицо Снейка сейчас так близко, что можно разглядеть каждый шрам. Девять лет вгрызлись ему под кожу хуже шрапнели. — Веном превратил их в бриллианты. Мы превратим их в деньги. На эти деньги я куплю живым свободу.  
Оцелот разводит руками, мол, дело твоё. Он знает: всё снова сложится, всё вывернется в очередную большую жертву и дополнит цепочку трагедий МСФ, как бриллианты из праха — чьи-то серьги и колье. Ничего нового.  
— Я всё устрою, босс. Что делать с Веномом?  
— Ему пора узнать правду. Нельзя теперь его потерять.  
Они давно союзники, но никогда не были друзьями, и, закончив обсуждать стратегии, могут только молчать. Снейк всегда уходит в этой тишине. Единственное, что в ней слышит Оцелот — тикающий звук, отмеряющий обратный отсчёт.  
Шагнув вперёд, Снейк кладёт руку ему на плечо, и от этого ничтожного поощрения Оцелот чувствует себя настолько счастливым и жалким, что у него впервые просыпается желание бежать на всю длину поводка. Снейк отступает, а он сидит, вцепившись руками в столешницу, пока вокруг стелится пустота.   
Без особого интереса он бросает Снейку в спину, когда тот шагает к двери:  
— Ты ведь не рассчитывал, что он протянет так долго, да? Думал, он погибнет гораздо раньше?  
Он знает ответ заранее.  
Снейк хмыкает себе под нос, мрачно и чужеродно. Обернувшись, он поднимает на Оцелота глаза и видит только схемы и возможности.  
— Мы оба погибли в том взрыве. Теперь мы рождаемся заново.


End file.
